When Will You Realize
by Love Haru Fanclub
Summary: Hatsuharu is more desperate than ever for Yuki's love. Then, when Yuki confessess his feelings to Tohru and she feels the same, how will he react? Haru x Yuki. After Anime Takes Place.
1. When Will You Realize? Part I

Note: Just like everybody else, I don't own Fruits Basket (Furuba). This might have an actually story later, this is just the prologue sort of thing. Hope you enjoy! Haru x Yuki forever!

-When will you realize

That there's more to our relationship than family

Then friendship-

"It's too late, Haru, just give it up."

-When will you realize

How much I care about you

That underneath, you care for me too-

"We're cousins, boys, it's not right."

-When will you realize

I don't worry about what's wrong or right

Because I know that I'm right about feeling this way-

"Stop it, Haru! What makes you think I'm going to change my mind in a day!"

-When will you realize

My actions are what both of us want

You didn't push away before, why are you now?-

"Haru... I'm sorry."

-When will you realize

You are truly sorry for the pain

You are truly sorry for not noticing how much you love me-

"I can't say I feel the same."

-You don't have to say it... just show me that you feel the same-


	2. Leaving with the Riceball

Tohru walked out of Shigure's house as fast as she could. Tears strolled down her cheeks. Her grandfather was moving, he asked her to come with. She couldn't say no, she just couldn't. Yet the thought of moving hundred of miles away from her friends kept her sad. But... her grandfather asked her so nicely. Tohru tried keeping it a positive thought, that it was going to be an adventure to start off new.

Flashback

Almost everybody was there for her move away. Uo and Hana were there, wishing her good luck and left before the Sohmas came. There was all of them, except Haru who she just assumed had other things to do. No Momiji was in sight until...

"TOHRU!" Momiji's small voice squealed from outside the house. He burst in and once he spotted the girl, he hugged her tightly. Poof! The room filled with orange dust, when it cleared up a bunny appeared in Tohru's arms.

"Aw, I'm going to miss you too, Momiji!" The girl smiled broadly at the bunny. She set him down. The other ones said their final goodbyes. Even thought Tohru loved hearing from them, she couldn't help but have their words go in one ear and out the other. Her blue eyes were shifting around, trying to find a sign of Kyou or Yuki.

"Sissy, are you going to visit?" A timid Kisa questioned. Tohru nodded.

"Of course!" Kisa smiled at Tohru's response.

"Where's Yuki and Kyou?" Tohru questioned. It was strange that they weren't even at the house, since they did live there. Shigure just sighed hopelessly before answering.

"Both of them are probably bawling their little eyes out that the princess is leaving us!"

Just then, Yuki unhurriedly stepped down from the flight of steps. Tohru grinned when she glanced at him. Yet you could see a trace of sadness in her eye.

"Oh, Yuki! I was so worried that I was going to have to leave for my grandfather's house without saying a final goodbye to you!" The riceball smiled at the silver-haired, tired looking boy.

"Uh.. Yuki... I..." Tohru stopped herself from saying any more. "Goodbye." She rushed out of the door.

End of Flashback

So here she was, running into the forest. Running away from telling Yuki how she felt. But inside she said, 'wont he just get hurt if I told him? Akito might hurt him, just like he hurt the other Sohmas when they had a relationship...I don't want him to get hurt.' but the guilt was still there.

"Miss Honda!" Tohru spun on her heel once she heard her name. Yuki was running towards her. He stopped within a few feet from her. "Can I... walk you to your grandfather's house?"

Tohru gave a giant grin. "Yes I'd like that!" She gripped his hand and lead Yuki the way to the old man's house.

"Damn her..." A voice from deeper in the woods murmured softly. They had seen them grab hands. One fair hand slid down bark, scratching it angrily.

Note: Ha! That was short. Oh well. What you gonna do about it? Review! Remember, this is my first fanfiction some characters maybe be OOC! Thanksu! My word.


	3. When Will You Realize? Part II

When will you realize

That if you love her, that both of you would hurt

That in the end... you will just regret it

"I love Tohru, I love her the most. You can't be doing these things anymore."

When will you realize

How much that would hurt me

That it would completely destroy me inside

"You should grow up already, Haru! You can't be this obsessive forever."

When will you realize

I won't ever grow out of it, I would never get over you

Because you were the one who set me free from my non-stop anger

"Haru, don't do that."

When will you realize

What I do is because I want what's best for you

You are my number one priority, I never hurt you, did I?

"Haru... get away!"

When will you realize

You can't reject it for much longer

You can't reject that we are perfect together

"If you don't quit..."

What if I don't? What if I can't?


End file.
